Bender Meets Strong Bad
by mdizzle
Summary: Worlds Collide when Bender from Futurama lands in the world of Homestarrunner. And meet his new friend Strong Bad. Disclaimer: Don't own either of these two. Won't update till I get some reviews for chapter 2.
1. Chapter 1

**Bender Meets Strong Bad:**

Hello everyone. This was a story that popped into my head and I thought it would be fun to write. I hope you all find it was fun to read. Start the fic.

4

3

2

The crew of Planet Express were watching television in the living room when the Prof. decided to give everyone some 'Good News'.

"Good News Everyone!" said the Prof.

"Oh great, he's gonna send us on another delivery that'll almost kill us!" said Bender.

"What else is new?" asked Fry.

"No, no, no. This has nothing to do with your everyday life threatening deliveries, this has to do with my latest invention!"

"So it's the invention that'll try and kill us?" asked Leela.

"Most probably." Said the Prof.

"Wait…is this another Death Clock?" asked Amy.

"Oh my no, this something more special…like my precious Death Clock." Said the Prof.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The crew were now gathered inside the Professor's lab. There was a curtain covering a tall machine.

"Wow. Great drape Professor." Said Fry.

"Oh my yes, I love it as if it were my Death Clock. Now for the invention underneath it." Said the Prof.

The Prof. pulled off the curtain to reveal a very tall machine with a number of lights and machinery.

"What does is it do?" asked Leela.

The Professor put a hand to his chin to think carefully.

"You know I've been working on this for so long I completely forgot what it was supposed to do." Said the Prof.

Fry walked up to it and looked it over.

"Isn't there a button or something? You know so we can turn it on?" asked Fry.

"Oh why yes. It's right over here." Said the Prof.

The Professor walked over to his desk and pressed a bright red button.

The machine started to whir and beep. The front end shot up like a machine door.

"Why did you put the button all the way over there?" asked Amy.

"Why do I do anything?" asked the Prof.

"Well whatever this thing is supposed to do it's not doing it. I'd better take a look." Said Bender.

Bender went inside and looked at his surroundings.

"Let's open her up and have a look see." Said Bender.

Bender pulled off a panel on the wall and looked at the machinery inside.

"Uh huh. Uh huh. I think I know what to do. Like all of life's problems it can most likely be solved with bending." Said Bender.

Bender leaned his head in and started to bend the insides. He even bent the circuit board in half.

"There that should do it!" said Bender.

Bender turned around, unaware that the entire machine was filled with a glowing light, and saw the others shouting to him.

"Huh? What's that you're saying? Get out?" asked Bender.

But before Bender could do anything he started to fall through a rainbow colored tunnel.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGH!"

Bender opened the cabinet in his chest and took out a bottle of beer. He took a quick swig of it, put it back, belched out fire.

Bender kept falling for a continuation of FOUR HOURS!

"What is freaking deal? Hey gravity! I don't have all day you know!" shouted Bender.

Gravity granted Bender his request as he fell flat on his face creating a Bender-like implant on the ground.

"Whoa the Cheat, check it out! Something just fell to the ground!" said a voice.

Bender heard the sound of footsteps. When he looked up he saw Strong Bad and the Cheat.

"WAH! It's a robot!" said Strong Bad.

"Brilliant deduction Sherlock." Said Bender.

"Wow! Are you like some type of robot from the future?" asked Strong Bad.

Bender looked around, this place obviously wasn't the 31st century but it also wasn't his world.

"Well…sort of anyways. What the heck is yellow thing by the way?" asked Bender.

"Oh that's just the Cheat man." Said Strong Bad.

"Whatever you say Meat Bag." Said Bender.

"Uuuum… Did you just call me Meat Bag?" asked Strong Bad.

"Sure did Meat Bag!" said Bender.

"Ah, that's exactly what my Poopaw used to call me. I like your style! Want to come with my and the Cheat so we can throw open cans of peas at the King of Town's castle?" asked Strong Bad.

That's all for now. Hope you enjoyed it.


	2. Chapter 2

Okay everyone here's the next chapter. Start the fic.

4

3

2

Bender and Strong Bad entered the house laughing their heads off.

"Oh man that was great! You shoved peas down the King of Town's throat, and then threw him into the Poopsmith's pile of what'sit! HA HA HA!" laughed Strong Bad.

"Well what can I say? I do what I can." Said Bender.

"Strong Bad what is going on?" asked a voice.

Strong Sad entered the room looking non too happy… just like every other day.

"Oh hey Dumpface. This is my new buddy Bender." Said Strong Bad.

"Wow, forget Meat Bag. You don't even qualify for that, you're a Lard Bag!" said Bender.

"Oh I got to write that one down, pure gold!" said Strong Bad.

Bender put a lit cigar in his mouth and puffed out the smoke into Strong Sad's face causing him to cough.

"Hey Bender? You got a place to stay?" asked Strong Bad.

"Not really." Said Bender.

"Cool. Then you can stay with us in Strong Sad's room." Said Strong Bad.

"Now wait just a minute! Where am I supposed to sleep?" asked Strong Sad.

Five minutes later Strong Sad was sitting on the side of the curb with his things packed into his suitcases.

"I wish I could say I didn't see this coming." Said Strong Sad.

Back inside Bender and Strong Bad were laughing evilly at the fact that they just kicked out Strong Sad.

When they finished there was a bit of an awkward silence between the two.

"So um do you want to head over to Bub's for something to eat?" asked Strong Bad.

"Does he have liquor?" asked Bender.

"Probably." Said Strong Bad.

"Alright then let's go." Said Bender.

Bub's Concession Stand…

Strong Bad and Bender walked up to Bub's who looked at Bender oddly.

"Hey Strong Bad, did you manage to upgrade the Grape Nuts robot somehow?" asked Bub's.

"Nah this is just Bender. We've come to get a couple of Cool Ones." Said Strong Bad.

"You two are in luck, I'm running a special limited time offer. Buy two cold ones and get a Bear Holding a Shark refrigerator magnet free!" said Bubs.

He stuck the Bear Holding a Shark magnet to Bender's head. His pupils immediately started quivering.

"O-O-O-H N-O-O-O-O-O-O!" shook Bender.

"Bender! My new cool metal friend, what's wrong?!" asked Strong Bad.

"_Oooooh Jimmy crack corn and I don't care! Leela crack and I don't care!_ GET THIS THING OFF ME! _Fry crack corn and why'd he do that?"_ sung Bender.

"BWAH!" screamed a startled Strong Bad.

He swatted the magnet off of Bender's head with his boxing glove.

"Oooh. Sorry about that, magnets mess up my central processor." Said Bender.

"Got it, you and refrigerator magnets don't mix! Okay Bubs we'll take those Cool Ones but 86 the magnets!" said Bender.

"You got it." Said Bubs.

Bender and Strong Bad grabbed the beers and started to leave.

"Hey! Aren't you two going to pay for that?" asked Bubs.

"Hell no." said Bender.

"Well then you leave with no choice but to call security." Said Bubs.

"Whoa! You have security now?!" asked Strong Bad.

"You better believe your face I do!" said Bubs.

He pressed a button on the counter and the Cheat dressed in a security guard's uniform.

"What the!? THE CHEAT!? ARE YOU MOONLIGHTING ON ME?!" shouted Strong Bad.

"Meh me meh meh!"

"What seriously?! He offers both dental AND chiropractic?! Hm… do you know if he's taking applications?" asked Strong Bad.

"I don't give a crap about what he does or doesn't give! And the Cheat can bite my shiny metal ass for all I care!" said Bender.

The Cheat leapt at Bender and started gnawing on his ass.

"AAAH! IT'S BITING MY ASS! IT'S BITING MY GLORIOUS SHINY METAL ASS! SOMEBODY GET IT OFF!" shouted Bender.

"THE CHEAT STOP CHEWING ON BENDER'S ASS! YOU DON'T KNOW WHERE IT'S BEEN!" shouted Strong Bad.

That convinced the Cheat to let go. He fell to the ground as if nothing had ever happened.

"Okay the Cheat, here's the deal. I'll give you a whole bunch of new pencil shavings if you quit Bubs and skedaddle with us." Said Strong Bad.

The Cheat rubbed his chin thoughtfully.

"I'll even throw in some crayon shavings." Offered Strong Bad.

The Cheat threw off his hat and started to follow Bender and Strong Bad.

Bubs sighed and put up a Help Wanted sign.

Strong Bad leaned his head into the scene.

"I'll be back later." Whispered Strong Bad.


End file.
